Via electronic networks (e.g., the Internet), promotional systems provide promotions associated with merchants to consumer devices. After having a good experience with a promotion (e.g., by receiving a good and/or service in return for redemption of the promotion), a consumer may be interested in sharing the promotion with friends, family, and/or any other consumers. In this regard, areas for improving current systems have been identified.